


Mr. Mummy

by Danksuna



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danksuna/pseuds/Danksuna
Summary: Master Mummy comes to terms with that he isn't quite the "Master" he used to be.





	Mr. Mummy

INT. MASTER MUMMY'S STUDY - DAY

A hallway of framed photos pass by approaching an slightly aged MASTER MUMMY sitting at a desk.

The first photos show old-timey scientist in front of a massive  sarcophagus. The next photos show Master Mummy graduating from college.

The next photos show Master Mummy on a date with his future Mummy wife. A bunch of photos pass by showing Master Mummy fighting in the ARMS Tournaments.

Master Mummy is looking at a trophy. It reads Rookie of the Year. He then picks up a framed photo of himself with all the other ARMS fighters standing together celebrating.

Master Mummy sighs as he leans further back in his chair. He thinks for a momment and then searches in a drawer. He pulls out a address book, he blows off the dust and looks through it. Inside are old notes from the other ARMS fighters.

Cut to:

Master Mummy is on the phone.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Springman! How have you...

(Long pause)

Oh my...

(Pause) 

Cut to:

Master Mummy on the phone again.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Twintelle!

Whoever answers the phone imidiatly hangs up. Master Mummy groans.

Cut to:

Master Mummy on the phone a third time. The phone rings twice before being answered. BARQ, the robot dog answers. Barq is by a luxurious pool and he is wearing a wireless headset

_MASTER MUMMY_

Hello. Byte.

_BARQ_

Master Mummy you know your not allowed to call us.

_MASTER MUMMY_

What's the matter I'm just seeing what everyone is up to.

_BARQ_

That is no excuse.

_MASTER MUMMY_

I just...

_BARQ_

Just because we are retired from law enforcement. Believe me when I say we will put the law into our own hands. So don't bother us again.

Barq hangs up.

Master Mummy crosses off Barq amd Byte from his book.

He sits there and just looks at all the ARMS memorabilia. Master Mummy's droops but he suddenly jumps up in excitement.

Master Mummy digs further through his desk drawer and pulls out a sticky index card covered in green stains.

FADE OUT:

* * *

 EXT. DINER - EVENING

A bright bustling diner bursts open with Master Mummy and HELIX. Helix is dressed in a business casual fashion with horribly stained clothes.

Master Mummy and Helix are laughing with smiles on their faces.

The comrodory of the diner turns to silence as the doors close. Helix and Master Mummy stay right outside until their laughter settles.

MASTER MUMMY

That was a good one Helix.

_HELIX_

Jibberish

Master Mummy playfully punches at Helix who then melts into a puddle to avoid the punch. 

_MASTER MUMMY_  

I'm glad we could talk about the old days. Lets get a drink next time.

Helix puts his arm over Master Mummy's shoulder.

_HELIX_

Whispering Jibberish

Helix shows Master Mummy a buisness card. It's for Helix's buisness and it advertises condos and timeshares.

Helix starts to show off a pamphlet of homes but Master Mummy pushes Helix away. Master Mummy strugles to get him off as Helix is very sticky.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Get out of here with that.

Helix scurries away. Helix seems scared but his Jibberish shows signs of anger.

Master Mummy waves his fist in anger.

_MASTER MUMMY_

No pyramid schemes next time!

Master Mummy crumbles up Helix's card he looks down in disappintment. 

* * *

INT. OFFICES - DAY

Master Mummy sits at his large executive office. He has his owndesk that is neatly organized. The name placard on his desk reads MASTER MUMMY.

Large windows with open blinds surround his office giving him ample view around his office both outside and in.

Master Mummy sees through his window two interns pretending to fight ARMS style. A MALE INTERN is holding two staplers only shooting out staples with a punching motion.

The other FEMALE INTERN  has large ducktape "morning stars" taped to her sleaves. She fiercely whips them at the male intern.

_MALE INTERN_

Oww, stop that's actually starting to hurt.

The Female Intern stops but points over at Master Mummy who is marching over to them.

The male intern drops the staplers but the Female Intern can't use her hands which are trapped in ducktape.

Master Mummy looks at them and a stern look melts into a smile.

_MASTER MUMMY_

If you wanted to spar you should have came to the Master.

_Female Intern_

(Awkwardly laughs)

Oh yeah because that was your name.

_MALE INTERN_

Ha ha. Sorry we should get back to work.

_MASTER MUMMY_

No need. Come on let's go.

Master Mummy points to the female intern who still can't get off the "morning stars"

Master Mummy steps back going to the other end of the office hallway. He squares up and puts his fist into a fighting stance.

The Female Intern gives a confused look to the male intern who is backing out.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Where you going? Any ARMS bout needs a referee.

The male intern takes a spot between them.

_MALE INTERN_

You look ready Uhhhh. Three, two, one, go!

The female intern starts wildly flinging her sleeves in all directions. Master Mummy walks in blocking with his arm.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Your doing... owww those actually hurt.

Master Mummy dodges but the intern keeps whipping all around her. Master Mummy tries to go in from the side but keeps getting hit. Each "Morning Star" strikes with a loud smack.

_MASTER  MUMMY_

Did you put rocks in those things?

Master Mummy slides just out of range and starts charging his fists.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Now here's how a Profesional does it.

Despite the aura that appears from Master Mummy his fists barely launch three feet away.

Master Mummy's ARMS lay limp on the ground. The Female Intern whips Master Mummy but stops as Master Mummy can't retract his ARMS back.

_FEMALE INTERN_

I'm sorry I won't tell anyone.

She runs away.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Referee she can't just step out of a match like that.

He looks behind himself and sees that the Male Intern has already left.

Master Mummy looks down at the mess of his wrappings on the ground and picks them up with the stubs of his arms.

Master Mummy walks back to his office.

* * *

INT. OFFICES - EVENING 

Master Mummy is sitting at his desk. He is trying to coil his wrappings around his arms but they are loose.

He tries to use his hands but his arms uncoil onto the ground.

Master Mummy sighs and shakes his head.

The door to his office opens. Master Mummy's child, SMALL MUMMY runs through the doorway.

_SMALL MUMMY_

Dad!

She gives Master Mummy a hug, Master Mummy attempts to pick her up with his stubs but fails.

_SMALL  MUMMY_

Were you practicing?

_MASTER MUMMY_

Not exactly.

_SMALL MUMMY_

Well if you were practicing you should tell me. I'm starting to get pretty good to.

Small Mummy then stretches her arms across the room grabbing a vase on shelf across the room.

She smiles as she hands it to Master Mummy.

_MASTER  MUMMY_

That's amazing.

_SMALL  MUMMY_

Someday I might be as good as you. I just have to find a good name.

Master Mummy looks down at his desk. The MASTER MUMMY sign stands out on his desk. Master Mummy manages to keep his arms together and hands the sign to Small Mummy.

Her eyes light up.

_SMALL MUMMY_

But your Master Mummy wont the audiences get confused.

Master Mummy chuckles to himself.

_MASTER  MUMMY_

I'm not going back into the ring. Who else is more qualified to take my spot... only if they want to.

_SMALL  MUMMY_  

I'm Master Mummy now!

Small Mummy places the name placard on their head and starts punching all around themselves.

Master Mummy coils his arms just enough to pick her up to stop her rampage. MISS MUMMY, Master Mummy's wife steps through the door.

_MISS  MUMMY_

Just getting him real quick?

_SMALL MUMMY_

I'm sorry mom.

_MISS  MUMMY_

It's fine it looks like you two were having fun.

_SMALL MUMMY_

Guess what mom I'm the next "Master Mummy"

_MISS  MUMMY_

That's great.

She rubs the top of Small Mummy's head. She then looks at Master Mummy.

_MISS MUMMY_

So no more calling you Master then?

_MASTER  MUMMY_

I'm just a Mr. Mummy.

_SMALL MUMMY_

Dad but didn't everyone already call you Mr. Mummy.

Master Mummy laughs.

_MASTER MUMMY_

Exactly.

_MISS MUMMY_

Lets go it's been a long day.

Miss Mummy puts her arm around her family. They begin to walk out of the office.

_SMALL MUMMY_

So does that mean I can use your old gear dad?

_MASTER MUMMY_

No.

_SMALL MUMMY_  

Mom?

_MISS MUMMY_

Of course not.

FADE OUT:

 

**Author's Note:**

> How do you wave dash in ARMS?


End file.
